A whole new life
by xXxKimberlyCullenxXx
Summary: Bella's Daughter Lynn just turned 16 and is going to be a mommy of her own, Bella is a Vamp, Edward don't know he has a daughter, much less and grandkid on the way, Jacob imprints, and Rosalie gets a kid, Story is much better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

_**Jackilynn**_

* * *

This is one of my first fanfiction stories for Twilight by Stephenie Meyer.

I don't own Twilight, nor do I claim to.

I sadly also do not own Edward, the only thing I do own is my fictional characters:

Jackilynn

Johnathan

Rebecca

Have fun reading!!

* * *

Hello my name is Jackilynn Alice-Rose Cullen, but everyone calls me lynn. I'm 15, my Birthday is January 14. I live in Tennessee with my mom, Isabella Marie Cullen, in a small town. Mom hasn't changed since I was born, but that's because she is a vampire. I don't know my father, all I know is his name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He is also a vampire. I am not a vampire but mom says I can be if I chose to be. Mom's history is a mystery, even to me. She won't tell me much, all I got out of what she told me when I was 14 was, A. She IS a vampire. B. Her and my dad meet in 2005. C.Dad did not change her. D.She will never love anyone else. And lastly E. My father dosen't know I exsist. Today is January 1st, 2023, I'll be 16 in 13 days. My mission for this year: Find my father.

_**13 days later...**_

I woke this morning to my overly-excited mom jumping up and down on my bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETHEART!"

I groaned and rolled over covering my head with the pillow, only so mom could jerk it away and lay beside me. I opened my eyes to find my mother staring at me.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked after a minute. I knew she hated the smell of human food, it made her gag. But since it was my birthday I decided to let her make it for me.

"Blueberry pancakes, french toast and grits." I said with a smile. **(A/N: if you don't know what grits are you are missing out on good food.)**

"Okay, you go get ready for school, Becky and Johnathan will be here in about 30 minutes." I smiled and got up.

After showering I got out to look into the mirror. I never liked the way I looked. I'm about 5'6, Black and red hair down to my lower back. My body frame never fit well with me, I have huge boobs, a tiny waist and a big butt. That would explain my nickname, Beyonce'. I started working on my make-up. My eyes today were a Emerald green, my natural eye color. My eyes change colors, one day they will be Emerald the next thell be the prettiest baby blue, and then fade to gray. The also change color when I'm hungry, my eyes will be a purpleish color then. I finished with my make-up and started to slip into my clothes. Mom being Mom always buys me new clothes on my birthday, and only then.this year she got me a new pair of converse, they were pink with lime green stars on them, and my name on the back. I also got a Fushia band babydoll tee, and a pair of flaired levis, along with a new skateboard that matched my new shoes. After I was ready to leave I went down and ate my breakfast, Mom had left 10 minutes ago to go to work. She works in a mall about two hours away from where we live, since Oliver Springs had nothing to offer. I ate my breakfast without tasting it, I was going to be late for school. Becky and Johnathan showed up just as I was washing my dishes. I went to opent he door and greet my best friends.

"Becky! John!" I screamed as they were getting out of Johns old pickup truck. I went and hugged Becky. She looked a little like me in the face, only her face was more rounded. She is about 5'4 with light blue eyes and long brown hair, with one blonde streak. Becky handed me a box wrapped in skull wrapping papper. I opened it and found a necklace with a set of silver fangs on it. She laughed at my expression. I told her and john about 8 months ago about my mom being a vampire, they took it rather good.

"I thought you would like it." She chuckled,"Want me to put it on you?" she asked, I nodded handing it to her turning and pulling my hair out of the way. John was leaning againt the truck in front of me. when I turned around he winked at me and I smiled.

"Done," she said. I looked in the mirror, It looked great against my skin. I turned around and hugged her.

"Thank you." I whispered. I turned to find John with a small black box and a letter in his hands.

"What's this? You have never gotten me anything for my birthday." I said, letting suprise color my tone. John just grinned. He is the cutest boy in school, and yet the only single one. He is bout 6'3 and slim. He has black hair that flows in his brown eyes. He is also very pale.

I took the letter first. I opened it and almost fainted. It read,

_Dear Jackilynn, _

_Happy Birthday. I have never gotten you anything and I wanted this gift to be special, but I need to ask you something._

_Please don't faint on me like you did with Robert. _

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

_Love always, _

_Johnathan Petters_

I looked up at him and whispered, "Yes." He hugged me and gave me the little black box. I opened the lid to find a beautiful ring, it was silver with pink diamonds in the shape of stars. there were three of them, the biggest was not pink, but black.

"Look on the inside." John said smiling. I did so, and I wanted so bad to faint.

_You have always been a beautiful mystery_

It was carved in the silver. I looked up at him and kissed him.

"Ewwwww." Becky said getting in the truck. I laughed and pulled away. John chuckled.

"Come on, we're going to be late." he said as he walked around to the drivers side of the truck. I ran in the house and grabbed my keys and my bag off the sofa.

I sat in the middle on the way to school, by my boyfriend! I held his hand and played with the radio until I found a song I liked, We all liked, and turned it up. It was Losers nation by Fushia. We all sang along until Becky turned it down.

"Anyone want a cig?" She asked, me and John both said yes at the same time which earned a laugh from Becky. We arrived at school nearly 5 minutes later. Mario, and Lexa, John's siblings, were waiting for us at our picknick table out front. They were dong calculus homework. When John Becky and I got out of the truck there heads snapped up. Becky threw her cigerette on the ground while I hopped down from the truck and enlaced my fingers with Johns. I heard Mario say "FINALLY!" and Lexa just had a huge smile on her face. We reached the table, Lexa commented on my shirt and shoes, while John and Mario were in a overly excited conversation about my party. The bell rang. I kissed Johnathan and grabbed Lexa's hand pulling her to first period.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. We were doing midterm test in all the classes, which were very easy. In gym I fell alot, but recoverd. I rode the stupid, stinky, bus home. Johnathan left early and I didn't have a ride. For an hour I was stuck on the back seat of the bus with my ipod. When I fianlly got home Johnathan was there with Becky, Lexa, Mario and my mom.

After 4 hours of non-stop chatting and cake Mario and Lexa took off, leaving John and Becky. My mom came in with a huge envelope with my name on it.

"Lynn, I know you want to know about your father." She said as she sat down across from me and John, Becky was in the chair watching us. I nodded." Well, that's going to have to wait." She said with a smile. I groaned and fell back against the back of the loveseat. John laughed along with Becky. I looked out the window, It was starting to snow.

"Lynn?" My mother asked.

"Yeah, mom?"

"What do you say to going across country for two weeks?" I snapped my head up to look at her. She was smiling. "Becky and John will get to go with you. I've already talked to there parents. Your grampa wants to see you, I made him a promise when we moved here that I would send you up on your 16th birthday, what do you say?" I smiled the worlds biggest smile.

"I'll go! Duh, mom I miss Grandpa Charlie." She handed me the envelope I opened it and It was three tickets for Wshington, next month. My smile faded.

"You arn't going?" I asked dissapointed. She shook her head and frowned. I knew without mom going I could search for my dad. Uncle Jake might know where he is. I know Jake is a werewolf, but i've never met my vampire father and I really want to. I doubt if he would help me though.

"I can't go, I couldn't get any vacation time at work. So I'm sending you three." I smiled and hugged her, as did John and Becky.

I went with John and Becky to go get there clothes at their houses, both of their parents wished me happy birthday. I said thank you both times. When I got back home mom was out hunting, and so John and I decided to share a bed. Becky slept in my mom's bed, that she never used. John and I were snuggled in my bed, I didnt expect anything to happen, but it did. I don't remember it much, only the concept and the feeling. I felt like I was in heaven, like it was meant to be. I dozed off a little while after the best experience of my life.

* * *

It's been 4 and a half weeks since my birthday, today we are leaving for forks. I woke up around 5 this morning sick, I ran to the bathroom and puked my guts out. Mom was there in a flash.

"Lynn?! What's wrong?!" She was scared. I was scared.

"I think I caught a bug, mom." She nodded while I bent back over the bowl.

Mom left to get me a cup of water and a spoon of baking soda. John and Becky were supposed to be here soon. Ugh! Why did I have to get sick on the important days? We were leaving in 3 hours for crying out loud! Mom brought me the sodey and water I quickly put the spoon in my mouth and then chugged the water.

"Thanks mom."

"Are you sure you okay, you seem a little pale." She was looking at me quizingly. "Are you sure your up to flying today?"

"What?! Of course I am, I'll just take a shower and hopefully I'll feel better." Mom nodded and left the bathroom closing the door. I shrugged out of my clothes and turned on the shower. I looked at myself in the mirror. I did look pale, almost as pale as mom. That's weird. Other than that I looked okay, my bust might be growing a little bit but that's normal, I'm still growing. I jumped in the shower and let my mind drift back to my birthday, the best birthday ever.

_Flashback_

_"I have a surprise for you Lynn, Come with me." Mom said trying to keep a straight face and failing. _

_We walked out of our big house to the double garage. Mom's Porsche' was there along with a covered car. When did we get another car? I looked at mom expectingly. She smiled and handed me a set of keys on a skull key chain. I gasped and went to uncover the car. I peeled the front of the tarp back and almost screamed. It was a 1997_ _mitsubushi eclipse gs-t precisionturbo, blood red. I went and jumped on my mom, she may be tiny, but she still has vampire strength. _

_"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She laughed._

_"Your welcome, are you going to check it out?" _

_I ran back to the car and unlocked it so I could pop the hood. I looked under the hood and almost fainted. I ran back to the car and checked out the detail inside. It was red leather with black stiching, on the dash my name was stiched in silver. It had a brand new flip out cd player, GPS, and a kicker sx1250. I wanted to scream. Everything I knew about cars was due to my uncle Jacob. We used to spend hours working on cars when I was little. I aksed mom if I could drive down to see John and she said okay, so I started it up and groaned at the sound of the engine. I opened the garage door with the Key over the visor, and headed to pick up Becky. One of my favorite songs was on the radio and I blasted it. Everyone was looking at my new car when I went through town, no one knew who was inside since the window tint was so dark. I pulled up to Beckys house 10 minutes later and called her on my cell. _

_"Hello." She was laughing at something._

"I'm going to come get you if your not out here in 3...2..." The front door busted open and she dropped her phone, mouth hanging open and bug eyed.

_I got out of the drivers seat and shut my door leaning against it smiling.  
"Do you like it?" I asked._

_She screamed and ran at my car. looking it over, and then asking if we could go somewhere._

"Sure, that was the plan, I was going over to see John."

_"Oh, he is going to freak!" Becky couldnt get the smile off her face. _

_"Get in," I smiled and joined her in the car. I started it and we were off. Becky played with the radio, while I tried to call John. He must be at work, he wasnt anwsering. John worked at a garage on the outskirts of town so we decided to drive over there. _

_When we got to Dillion's Garage John was outside with some of his co-workers. They all froze and stared at the car. I smiled to myself and Becky laughed. I pulled up right beside them and jumped out of the car. John's eyes almost fell out of his head! I ran and jumped on him, He caught me, I linked my ankles behind his back. _

_"Look at it! Oh my gosh. I love my mom!" I almost screamed._

_"Wow," was all he was able to get out. I laughed and got down. _

_"Isn't she beautiful? 1997 eclispe gs-t big 16g turbo kit,extra polished t70 turbo kit with turbo and tial wastegate and manifold, precision turbo 680cc injectors,apexi safc and turbo timer,tial bov,venom polished intake mainifold,evo frontmount intercooler,nx spray bar and bottle,polished manifold and downpipe,front and rear camber kit,billet fuel rail,downpipe with external wg dump,17" enkei arashi,afpr,polished valve cover,cat delete,short shifter,autotechnic dash with 6 gauges three in a pillar two aroung cluster and one where the lighter goes,eclipse cd player ,kicker sx1250.1 amp two kicker l7 solobaric subs jl audio6x9s jbl dash and door speakers, new struts,white hvac with blue led,exhaust, Can my life get any better?!" When I finished my speech I looked back at John, Mike, Dillion, and Larry. They were staring at me like I had Three heads. "What?" I asked. John shook his head and Kissed me. "I didn't know you knew that much about cars. I love you." He said, I laughed. _

_"Who taught you all of that?" Dillion asked._

_"My uncle Jake, back in washington," I shrugged._

_We had to leave soon after that. People were starting to get antsy waiting for all the workers to stop ogling my car and get back to work. I drove Becky home and called mom to let her know I was gonna hang out for a while. We started talking about everything.  
_

_"Lynn, I have something to tell you." Becky looked over at me._

_"What is it?" I asked._

_"Well, you know me and Timmy have been dating for a while now, three years to be exact. Well..um.." She started to cry. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her neck._

"What did he do?" I whispered.

_"Nothing. He didnt do anything." She was sobbing now.__End Flashback_

"Well, then what's wrong?" I was starting to worry about my friends mental health.

There was a long pause. "I'm pregnant."

I Jumped and realized the water was cold. I got out of the shower and quickly got dressed. I couldn't be pregnant could I? I mean Me and John have only had sex two times and both times...we...used..Oh, no. The first time we didn't use protection. I ran to my room half dressed and looked at the calender. 2 weeks late. Oh, my, gosh.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just wanted to say that I am very happy that all of you like my story so far, and I am happily taking ideals. If you see anywhere that my story needs improvement, I will listen, and try to accomidate the requests.

BTW: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NOR DO I CLAIM TO!

* * *

Chapter two

I was sitting on the airplane to Forks before I said anything to Becky. I wanted to make sure my mom couldn't hear anything. As soon as the seatbelt sign dinged off I was out of my seat dragging Becky to the bathroom. Luckily, I was able to buy a test before I left, when I went to pick up Becky and John. Once I was in the safty of the bathroom with my bestie beside me I decided I would take the test.

"Beck, I need to tell you something. I know you know what this is like and I'm scared shitless." I whispered on account someone might walk by.

"What?" She whispered.

"I think my eggo is preggo." She just stared at me. I nodded waiting for her to come back down from...where ever she was.

"Who's is it?" She asked horrified.

"I don't know for sure yet if I am, so don't freak on me yet." She nodded.

"Do you have a test?" I pulled the test out of my back pocket, it felt like it weighed a million pounds.

"That's the same one I had, says it's the most accurate. Open the little plastic thing and pee on it. I'll turn around." I nodded and she turned.

I pulled my pants down and sat on the toilet. I pulled the little purple cap off the 'pee stick' and stuck it in the flow of pee. Eww. It was sooo gross. When I thought I had it covered I put the cap back on and I wiped, pullinng my pants up I handed the stick to Becky.

"What do we do now?" I asked in a shaky voice. Becky laid the stick on the sink and hugged me.

"We wait two minutes." She said.

Within those two minutes I was completly freaking myself out. What if I was pregnant? Was it a baby, or a alien? If I'm half vampire, what will it be? What will my mom say? How will my baby grow up not knowing his/her grandpa? What if it's twins? OME..this is NOT good. My cell vibrated in my pocket, I looked at Becky, silently asking her to look at the stick, she nodded and picked it up.

_John Pov (A/N I'm sorry but I had too! lol)_

I was starting to get worried about Lynn, she hadnt said anything to me all morning. Then as soon as we get on the plane she runs with Becky to the bathroom. What is up with her these past few days. She was sick this morning, maybe that has something to do with it. I wish I could make her feel better, I had seeing her like this, pale, sweaty, obviously worried about something. But what is she worried about? Did I do something? I think me and Lynn need to talk. Some time while I was going over everything in my mind Lynn and Becky decided to come back from the bathroom and sit down. I looked over to Lynn, she looked horrorstrucked. I looked at Becky, she looked the same way. They were both in on it. I decided now was not the time to ask about anything, so I took a nap.

_Lynn POV_

Oh, no. What will everyone think? mom had me when she was 18, Why couldn't I wait that long? what will John say? two pink lines were staring me in the face, Becky was silently watching me with a stunned expression. I couldn't move, I was frozen where I was. Two loud knocks caused me to jump and drop the test. "Y-y-yes?" I asked in a shaking voice.

"If you don't mind I've been out here for 10 minutes and my bladder is about to pop!" While I was being screamed at I picked the test up and put it in my hoodie pocket, Becky unlocked the door and we scrambled to our seat. John was looking out the window, seemingly thinking about something. I have to tell him. I couldn't hold this in any longer, I may have just found out but it was killing me, him not knowing.

"John," I spoke very carefully, so I wouldn't scare him away, "we need to talk." He looked over at me and he looked like he was about to start crying.

"I know. I just want you to know I love you." He smiled sadly, "Bring on the talking." His tears fell over the brim, which brought me crying too.

"I'm pregnant." He jumped back slightly and he looked over to Becky for confirmination. She nodded, and he was out like a light. I started to panic.

"John?" I shook him slightly, "John wake up!" Becky was beside me worridly saying Johns name, trying to get him to wake up.

John opened his eyes and said, "Really?" I nodded and he smiled. "I'm gonna be a dad?" I smiled and nodded. John jumped up and hugged me. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too." Becky clapped us both on the back and we broke apart.

"Well I think congradulations are in order here." Becky said hugging John. She came over to hug me, "We are going to be moms together!" I laughed and hugged my best friend.

The plane landed some time after that, and I met my Grandpa Charlie on the street out front. Who I was suprised to see was uncle Jacob standing against the cruiser.

"JACOB!" I screaemd, running and jumping into his arms.

"Hey, Kiddo." He said hugging me back.

"Oh, Jake I want you to meet my friends." I motioned for Becky and John to join me. "Jake, This is my boyfriend Johnathan. John this is my uncle jake." I said motioning towards them. They shook hands and said hello. "Becky?" I beside me for Becky but couldn't find her, I looked behind me and she was texting on her phone, "Oh, there you are, come." I pulled her out from behind me and she looked up from her phone. I looked over to Jake to see he was frozen, staring at Becky. "Jake?" I asked. "Jake!" He finally looked over at me, "Jake this is my best friend Rebecca." Jacob took Becky's hand and instead of shaking it he kissed the back of it.

"It's very nice to meet you, Becky." The way he said her name gave me shivers.I smiled and turned to help Granpa with the luggage.

"Hi Grandpa."

"Hello, Button." I smiled at my old nick name. I hugged him.

"I missed you so much, Grampa."

"I missed you too. come on, let's go."

* * *

I'm sorry, but you won't be getting another chapter till I reach 13 reveiws! I know you guys can do it! Come on!

I'm very impressed that I could actully write something other people will like.REVIEW FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Also for those who are confused:

Jackilynn: 16, 1 month preggers

Becky: 17, 2 months preggers

John: 18, Lynn's baby daddy.

Jacob: 32, but still looks like he is 16

Charlie: 54

That's just for those who were confused.

Also, I will try to put up pictures on here of my characters, soon.

REVEIW!

xXxKimberlyCullenxXx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The ride through Forks was just as I remembered it. Green, green, and more green. No matter how many years this place sees it will never change. It was a short ride back from the airport to Grampa's old house. Jacob was driving, Grampa was in the passanger seat, and me Becky and John were squished in the backseat. Becky kept giving Jacob goo-goo eyes. I can't believe they like each other! That's so gross. What will Timmy say? Becky loves Timmy, Timmy loves Becky, Jocob don't fit in there...anywhere. I have to stop this before it even starts. Jacob, Becky, and I were going to have a talk. We pulled up to Grampa's old house about 10 minutes later. It looked older, yet better some how. Mom's old pick up truck was still sitting in the drive-way. We all piled out of the cruiser and started unloading backs, while Charlie unlocked the front door.

"You kids go on inside, I can get these." Jacob insisted.

"No, it's alright man, we can help." John started picking up bags. I noticed it was mine. I quickly came around to help him with the others.

Once we all had about 4 bags each we made our way towards the house. Charlie told us to put them in mom's old room, and he would get the blow up bed for Becky, John could sleep on the couch. I wanted to argue but John pushed me up the stairs. I knew the way perfectly. At the top of the stairs you see a bathroom as soon as you get there, to the left is mom's room, and the right is Charlie's room. We finally reached the bedroom, Jake and Becky were in there having a silent conversation. Me being the daughter of the infamous Bella Swan decided I haven't tripped enough, and made a grand entrance, flat on my face. My bags went everywhere, I fell forward, but what I noticed the most was the pregnancy test flying out of my hoodie and smacking Jake in the arm. Once I was face-to-face with the floor, I peeked up at Becky, She was laughing at me, Jake was bending over to pick up the test, while John was picking me up. I wanted to curl up and die.

"Lynn," Jacob's eyes were glued to the test, I finally got to my feet and straightened out my clothes.

"What?" I snapped.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" He was still looking at the test, but when I didn't reply he looked up at me, then turned to glare at John.

"Jacob, It's nothing." I insisted.

"Nothing?" He was losing it fast. "Lynn, this is a pregnancy test, and it's positive." His arms were shaking, I knew I had to stop this, and fast.

"It's not even mine!" I insisted. "Becky took it on the plane." Once I had said the words I wished I hadn't mentioned it. Jacob's eyes flashed to Becky's and all the shaking stopped. He dropped the test and turned towards the door, I wished I hadn't seem his face. It looked as if someone had just shot him.

"Wait here," I told Becky and John, they nodded and I followed Jacob downstairs and out the backdoor where he sat down on the porch steps with his head in his hands.

"Jacob?" I sat by him and gently rubbed his shoulder.

"I should have known she would be taken." He sounded horrible, you would think someone just ran over his dog that he had since he was little. "Why did I have to imprint on her? She's pregnant for crying out loud!" I was taken back by his saynig he imprinted on my best friend. Mom once explained the whole werewolf freaky imprint thing, I knew Jacob had no say in it. They were soul mates.

"Jacob, The test was mine." His eyes met mine. "Becky is pregnant, yes, but that test, it was mine."

In a second flat he was on his feet. "Why, Lynn? Was it that boy upstairs?" I nodded, it was best to let him get this out of his system. "Do you realize how irresponsible that was? Do you have any ideal what you just did to your life? What this means? Does your mother know? Does _HE_ know" Sometime while Jake was ranting on and on about my mistakes I looked over his shoulder towards the forest and saw a man standing there, He was a vampire, I could tell, pale white, golden eyes. But what made me want to run to him was his features. His bronze hair, golden eyes, and perfectness mom used to tell me about when I was a kid. The wind shifted slightly and Jacob froze, turning around slowly growling. The man was gone. "You stay here and help Charlie. I'll be back soon." and with that Jacob was off.

I went inside to find my Grandpa and help him with whatever he was doing. I found him in the kitchen trying to cook something. "Grandpa?" He turned and smiled at me.

"Yeah, kiddo?" He sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for me to join him, I sat and played with my hands on top of the table.

"Do you need help with anything?" I chickened out. I wasn't sure I wanted Charlie to know about his great grand-kid in my womb just yet.

"You could see if you can save dinner. I'm not really a good cook. I think I burnt the water." He was looking at the pot on the stove sheepishly.

"Sure." I got up and tried to figure out what he was cooking, Macaroni and cheese by the looks of it. The water was burnt so I poured it out and filled the pot back up.

**Jacob POV**

Vampire. Lynn smells of vampire, but not that strong. I ran, and ran. They couldn't be back. No, not now. When I finally reached the old white mansion in the forest I stopped and listened.

_"Alice, are you sure?" _It was Edward talking, I knew it.

_"Yes, Edward, I saw her. She's coming here. Soon. Something is going to happen."_

_"Shh...Do you smell that?" _I knew they could smell me, and Edward could probably hear me.

_'You should come outside, bloodsucker, we need to talk.' _I thought to him, hoping he would hear. The front door opened and Edward The blonde male and the big male cam outside.

"What are you doing here mutt?" Edward was pissed, for no good reason.

'_You were at Charlie's house. Why?' _

"I was out, and I thought I smelt Bella. I had to see." He looked down at the ground and frowned.

_'It wasn't Bella, It was her daughter. Bella is a vampire, you wouldnt recognize her scent.' _Edwards head snapped up and he growled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! VAMPIRE?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs.

_'Yes, Vampire, and no, not impossible. I used to think it was impossible for vampires to have kids, but you proved us all wrong didn't you?'_

"What are you talking about?" That got his attention.

_'I'm talking about your daughter. Bella was pregnant when she left, that's why she left, she was afraid you wouldn't want the kid.'_

"But that's impossible. I can't have kids." He was full on glaring at me now.

_'Oh, but yes you can. And by the looks of it, your gonna be a grandpa, too. Your daughter is pregnant. Bella left here as soon as she knew she was pregnant, she didn't want anyone to know. She came to me and I helped her get out of here to go to her mom. She had Lynn a little time after that. When Lynn was two, Bella was changed by a vampire. I think her name was, um...Oh! ALICE MARIE BRANDON CULLEN!'_

_  
_Edward looked back up at me and growled.

"Your lying!"

_'Am I? Get Alice out here.' _I insisted.

"ALICE!" one second flat and she was here. She came and stood beside me.

"Edward, I'm sorry, it had to be done. She was in a car wreck, it was the only way to save her. I couldn't let her die and not raise your kid."

"You knew? You knew I had a kid? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I thought it was for the best. I saw the outcome, you would have analyzed Bella was cheating on you and leave her."

_'I think I'm gonna go and let you sort this out.'_ And with that I turned on all four and ran back to Charlie's house.

A/N: I know these chapters seem short, but that's okay. There are plenty of long chapters in the future. Some may even be lemony. XP

Thank you all for the support. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

OME! Who's excited Edward is finally in the story? I know I am.

And yes, Jacob did imprint on Becky. Who thinks they can make things work? What will happen to Timmy?

Who would have thought Alice changed Bella? Not me, that's just where the characters took me!

Who like's it so far?

Any ideal/comments besides the chapters being a little shorter than normal?

I'll try to update for you at least once a day on the weekdays and twice a day on the weekends. Fall break is next week and I'll be working on this story non-stop. I'm thinking I can get done by the time the movie is out, but I'm not sure. I know I'll be done by christmas. I already have another story lined up, so as soon as I'm done with this one I'll have something new for you to read.

QUESTIONS!

I'm stuck on a few parts, I need help with Edward's POV, and when Lynn tells Bella.

WOO!

xXxKimberlyCullenxXx


	4. Wanna help?

**STAFF/MODELS**

I was thinking I could get some help. I'm thinking about choosing someone on here to help me write the stories. Like a co-writer. Your name will be signed at the bottom of A/Ns and the credits. I may even assign you a chapter to write on your own. Who knows. But mostly I need you to proof what I have, and see about improvements, Which means you will get hidden chapters no one else will see. Like when Alice changed Bella 14 years ago, the birth of Lynn. The Edward/Bella lemon. Lots of good stuff. That will be all for my staff. I may take more than one staff member, i dont know yet, But if your interested, send me a private message with your name/age/proof of writing. I want to see how you write. Everyone writes diffrently. I need to see if your style fits with mine. It can be a fan fiction, poem, song, or just a little bit about yourself. I also want to know if your a guy or a girl, so include that.

And I need a internet photo seeker. I need someone to go online and look up photos for the discription on people I give you. I can already tell this story is going to have many homemade characters, I would like for people to be able to see them. I will post a chapter with pictures in it as soon as I get all the pictures. There will also be a few weddings in my story and I'll need pictures for that, and pictures of clothing since there will be lots of special occasions. Engagment rings, cars, houses, ect. I will find 1 person for that.

You can also be a model for my story! Models, you will need to send pictures to my email. (which I will give you once you private message me and I send you the document to fill out) You will need to send 3 good pictures of yourself. Models I will need. Jackilynn, Becky, Johnathan, Timmy, Alice, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Jasper, Jacob, Sam, Emily, and a few others.

**HIDDEN CHAPTERS**

The hidden chapters will be wrote over my break, and if you send me your email telling me you are interested in getting them, I will send them to you. I will also put a poll on my page rather or not I should post the hidden chapters at the end of my story or not. As of now only my staff and people who are interested can see them.

**JOBS OPEN**

**2** Co-writes

**1** Picture seeker

**20** Models

**1** Editer

If you are interested in any of the above send me a private message and I'll get back to you!

xXxKimberlyCullnxXx


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

(Lynn's POV)

"Lynn, you have to tell her." Jacob has been bugging me to tell my mom  
ever since he found out I was pregnant. I couldn't tell her just yet. I just  
couldn't handle the guilt.

He shoved the phone towards me again saying, "Call her or I will. Your mom  
disserves to know."

"I can't Uncle Jacob. The time's not right. Can't we just wait a  
little longer?" I wined.

But to my dismay he dialed her number and shoved the phone to my ear.  
"Hello?" I heard on the other line.

"Um, hi mom." I stuttered. How would she take the news?

"Lynn sweetheart, is that you? How was your flight?"

Feeling the large chip of guilt grow larger on my shoulders I answered. "It  
was fine." I said shyly.

I heard her sigh on the other side of the connection. "What's wrong?"

"Um… well… I have some news…" I couldn't tell her. I wasn't  
ready for her reaction. "So, I'm going to let Uncle Jacob tell you." I  
said right before tossing the phone to the man standing next to me.

He looked at me in wide eyes, putting his hand over the receiver. "I  
thought you were going to tell her." I shook my head and shrugged my  
shoulders. Putting the phone back up to his ear he released the big news.  
"Hey Bells," There was a pause. "No, Lynn's ok but something big has  
happened to her." Another pause. "Well, she's pregnant."

"What!" I could hear her yell through the phone. Then Jacob handed the  
phone back to me quickly. "I can't believe you Lynn! That's it. I'm  
coming to Fork's!" and before I could answer I heard the dial tone on the  
other end.

Jacob smirked down at me. "Your so screwed Jackilynn." He said with a  
laugh.

(Becky's POV)

Admiring my best friend's courage to tell her mom about her child I was  
debating whether or not to tell Timmy about our child. After a couple hours of  
fighting with myself I picked up the phone and called my boy friend.

It rang twice before I heard his voice. "Hello?"

"Hey Timmy. I'm not quite sure how to tell you this but do you remember  
the week your parents were out pf town and we ran out of condoms?"

I heard him chuckle. "How could I forget?" this was good; the mood was  
lightening

Smiling now I continued. "Well, something happened to me." Dramatic  
pause. "I'm pregnant." I said bluntly. "Isn't it amazing?"

He didn't say anything. I couldn't even hear him breathing. "Tim, did  
you hear me?"

"Um, yeah… Do you have an appointment yet?"

That confused me. "Appointment for what?" I asked.

"To get that thing out of you. You know Becky, an abortion." I gasped at  
his words.

Clearing my throat I yelled, "I'm not getting an abortion! How dare you  
think that?"

"Well, I'm not going to claim that thing as mine." He shot back.

It was hard to breath now. "But it is yours." I whispered.

"How do I know it's mine? It could be some other guys." My heart tore  
to peaces with what he said.

"Are you accusing me of cheating?" tears were escaping my eyes now.

"Well, obviously you did cuz I guarantee that thing you carry is not  
mine." The words were cold.

"If you can't commit to your responsibility then I guess the only thing  
to do is break up." I said softly.

He didn't say anything for a while but finally answered, "It was nice  
knowing you Becky." Then he hung up.

A sob racked through my body and al of a sudden a pair of overly heated arms  
rapped around my distraught form.

"Please don't cry Becky." He whispered in my ear. I blubbered for hours  
while being cradled in Jacob's arms. Eventually I started to drift off to  
sleep. As my consciousness slipped away I could have sworn him whisper, "I  
love you." But I was too existed to be sure.

I am very excited to announce my faithful Co-writer!

Dance or Die

She has written this chapter, and I thank her.

I absolutly love it.

Very short, but straight to the point!

Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

I probably won't update until monday.

Today, I have to stay for Drama until 5, tomorrow is basket ball until 7 then football game, saturday I have 2 birthday parties to attend, and sunday I'm going to Gatlinburg then staying the night with my bestie, so I'm pretty much not gonna get anything written in that time.

I hope you like it!

STAFF IS STILL OPEN!

REVEIW!

xXxKimberlyCullenxXx


	6. Chapter 5 part one

I Do NOT own Twilight or any of the Cullens.

=]

Imagine the possibilties if I did though.

=P

NO I WOULDN'T SHARE!

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I was on the plane to Forks to beat the crap out of my 16 year old PREGNANT daughter. seriously how IRRESPONISBLE can you get? That was just stupid of her, and John.

JOHN! His head is as good as mine. It took a total of three minutes to realize I was growling, and rather loud. I looked over at the person in the seat next to me, only the tiny person was hidden behind a newspaper. I looked to my other side and saw the old man looking at me questionably, i gave a shy smile and whispered 'sorry', he shrugged it off and continued to watch the movie playing. I really need to learn to control my anger, but serio--NO BELLA! STOP! I told myself. This plane was really slow, I was thinking about just jumping out now and running the rest of the way. The tiny figure beside me laughed, a sound like bells.

"That's not a very good ideal." Suddenly the newspaper dropped, I was stunned to say the least.

(Lynn POV)

It had been exactly 7 hours 27 minutes and 42 seconds since Jacob told my mom the news. I hadn't left my room or spoken to anyone since. All I've been doing is laying on my bed staring at the clock on the wall thinking about my fate to arrive. I'm pretty sure my mom was on a plane right now to come kill me, or John, or both. I don't know. John didn't even know she knows. I guess I should tell him, unless Jacob beat me to the punch. After 7 minutes I decided I would go tell him. I stood up and got really light headed, that's what sitting for so long will do to you. After standing in my room for about 10 minutes trying to see straight again, I half ran down the stairs. John was asleep on the couch. I walked over to his slightly snoring figure and kissed him.

"Well isn't this a nice way to wake up?" He chuckled and kissed me back.

"I have some news." He noted the warning tone in my voice and sat up pulling me down on his lap.

"What's the matter?" He knew me to well.

"Mom's on her way up here," I trailed off hoping he would get the hint, apparently not.

"What's so wrong with that?" He asked looking confused.

"Oh, nothing, just that you should probably start running now. Oh! and run in circles every five minutes so she don't track you." That got his attention, his face paled and he looked like he was going to pass out, or puke.

"She knows.." It wasn't a question per say, but I nodded anyway.

"What are we going to do?" I couldn't anwser his question because at that very moment mom came bursting through the door. 8 hours 21 minutes and 5 seconds is the exact time since she found out. I jumped off John's lap and mom was in my face in a slit second.

"JACKILYNN ALICE-ROSE CULLEN, EXPLAIN TO ME RIGHT THIS SECOND WHAT YOU ARE THINKING HAVING A KID AT 16?" I opened my mouth to reply but she wouldn't let me. "NO, DON'T EXPLAIN, I WANT TO YELL AT YOU, THEN I'LL MAKE IT UP SOMEHOW. DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT TAKING CARE OF A CHILD? WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL? YOUR DREAMS? EVERYTHING YOU HAD GOING FOR YOU? YOU DO KNOW YOU JUST COMPLETLY RUINED EVERYTHING RIGHT? IN NO WAY DO I LOOK OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE A GRANDKID. I'M ONLY 17, PHYSICLY ANYWAY! THAT DON'T MATTER RIGHT NOW! WHAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU JUST COMPLETLY MESSED UP IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE." she was steaming, not really, but if she could have been she would have been.

After about an hour of more yelling, at which some point i sat down on the couch and just continued to make eye contact with her, all was quiet. I looked up surprised to see mom sobbing. I quickly let go of John's hand and wrapped my arms around my mom's small body. I held her for a good 20 minutes before she started apologizing.

"I'm s-sorry. T-this is j-just so unexpected. I-i don't know how to react. A-are y-you s-sure about this?" She managed to get out through her sob racked body.

"Yes, mother, I'm completly sure about Johnathan and our little one." I touched my stomach lovingly, somthing that didn't go unnoticed by mom or John.

"May I?" I heard a voice that made me jump. I looked towards the door and standing there was a short girl with black hair and golden eyes. _Alice. _I reconized her almost imediatly from mom's description. She had her hand raised towards my stomach, I nodded and she came over to touch it.

* * *

A/n

Sorry it's taken me so long to update.

I've been grounded from the computer, and I've had writers block like whoa!

This is only part on of 4 of chapter 5!

BE EXCITED! I AM!

YES!

I promise I will try to update more often, if I can, If I can't I'll see if some of my wonderful staff can do it for me.

REVEIW!


End file.
